Sequence Destroyer
A Sequence Destroyer is an individual who has been given the privilege of being one of the elite in the Sequence Intelligence Agency, the mark being the Nex Exitium they wield. They are among the strongest the Novus Orbis Sequentia has to offer in their ranks, receiving specialized missions from their leaders. Information They are tasked with hunting down high-profile targets and erasing or capturing them. Their weapons are always synthetic Exitium, with the only Destroyer to hold a true Exitium being Akuhei himself. History G.Destroyer G.Destroyers, or what the SIA has dubbed in history the Genesis Destroyers were the precursors of the Units of the Sequence Destroyer. There were far fewer, but they utilized the Original Exitium. The unit was considered highly efficient as a way to keep individuals in line, so their weapons were mass-produced and lowered in their capability making the Sequence Destroyers. Sequence Destroyers The Sequence destroyers came about as a result of too many individuals with threatening power beginning to surface after the war. Even though some of the militia forces could handle them, the loses were considered too great. And in particular high threat level fugitives were still a problem and ones able to counter them were deemed needed by new Marshal, Lukain Necaros. Sequence Destroyers typically don’t get along with the Council Templar as they tend to have differing views on those the idea of ‘Order’ and those who they hunt after. Most Sequence Destroyers have lost their touch with the world around them or simply don’t care, often lacking in emotions with one or two feelings in particular being what fuels them and their weapon letting that be the single thing to bring joy to their hollow souls. A very rare exception is one of its leaders, Yyntal Sorairo who was one of the few to out-will his own Exitium. Exitium carried by the Sequence Destroyers have limiters placed on them, but they serve as stern methods to enforce Order. Plot The Sequence Destroyers are antagonists and a large focus in the third verse of Control Sequence being a threat in Nex's pursuit for the truth from the heart of their operations in the Sequence Intelligence Agency. Current Sequence Destroyers ??? - The so-called Strongest of the Destroyers and leader of the Sequence Intelligence Agency. Maintains the largest Exitium which is used by the System directly, and can "Destroy" possibility. Akuhei - Underworld Serpent. The General of the SIA and easily one of the strongest of the Sequence Destroyers. Most of the others will listen to his order without hesitation, due to his overwhelming presence and cruel natures. Wields Leviathan. He's always at his worse. Arcius - The Blood Reaver who has a thing for making bloodshed and probably has a bit too much fun with his work, living for the thrill of fighting. He tends to work with Akuhei directly and often time supervises Agnos treating him a lot like a kid. Wields Belial. At his worse he becomes crazed and vicious, lacking any sense of reason whatsoever. Faulhier - A rather lazy member of the Sequence Destroyers, but is an absolute terror on the field of battle when he wakes up or something takes his interest. N.Seven - An Azure Interface Primefield whose alternations from most models have put her in a field of her own, she tends to be a bit too unstable and violent for normal jobs, so she works with a specialized experimental unit at times. She hates it when things don't go her way, and prefers to toy with enemies. But she has a serious thing about destiny and following it to power. She wields Helel. Magnus Kiyomeki - A calculative and imperious member of the Destroyers, but he prefers to be in battle more than the office. He handles a lot of the busy work, but he is easily one of the stronger Destroyers who gives most of the others a hard time, and tends to make a competition out of everything - constantly refining his technique. Tsureta - A golden-eyed man who naturally knows magic, he uses it to toy with opponents and enjoys feeling a sense of being above most of the humanity. He loves being cryptic to annoy even his teammates, talking in an archaic language on purpose. He's a bit enigmatic, however, even to his fellow Destroyers. Beleth - A boy in the destroyer's division, who is actually a Nex Exitium. Despite being considered a child, he is actually a horror to behold in battle, and is known as the Metal Monstrosity. Caestia Komahiki - A woman who bares a childish, petty nature of most things and is easily one of the more greedy of the Sequence Destroyers enjoying their place at the top. She becomes furious if pestered though by something not worth her time. Yyntal Sorairo - Reiga's father who is one of the few to have maintained sanity among the Destroyers he works with. His will is incredibly strong, but has a few issues with his own guilt, especially when he's placed against others in his own government. Others Agnos - Raised by the SIA and a Destroyer-in-training, he doesn't seem to hold much interest in anything even his position. He's been raised by most of the Destroyers, but he has no true opinion of his own yet. He spends his time with Azure Interface Primefield, feeling he better relates to them. He doesn't care for Akuhei. Former ??? - Simply called the Holy Destroyer in history, he was referred to as a force of divine destruction to bring rebuke to all who tried to oppose them. A primary force behind the NOS's power, with god like power taking on the Rogue Sector's attempt putting the world in jeopardy in their ambitions to stop the NOS. ??? - The Holy Destroyer's partner. She was also like her leader a force to be reckoned with, and was an Azure Interface Primefield. Called the Goddess of Judgement. Akuhei Yamaorochi '- The former owner of the current Akuhei's weapon, he was a terror on the field, an embodiment that struck fear and death into any and turned their hope into dust along with their body. However he is revered as a legend like the others, as without their efforts the world would be in another state. 'Serza - The Former member of the SD Division was once Akuhei's partner in the SIA, known as the Eye of Yamaorochi and Gemini Serpent. He holds the extremely long and collapse-able energy Katana—Nex Exitium: Cruciatus Colubra: Ophius. Trivia Category:Control Sequence Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze